Nocturnal Intemission
by Ardava
Summary: AU zu "Die Antike Tik-Tak" Carter und Newkirk kommen atemlos in den Funkraum. Was ist passiert? Nicht hundertprozentig ernst zu nehmen.


Hallihallo,

habe mal wieder "Ein Käfig voller Helden" geschaut und bin dabei auf die Folge "Die Antike Tik-Tak" gestoßen. Und da ist mir zu der Szene eine Idee gekommen, als Newkirk und Carter außer Atem in den Funkraum kommen und von ihren Erlebnissen erzählen. Ich dachte mir, dass muss man genauer erzählen, und hier ist das Resultat^^

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!!

* * *

Geschafft!

Endlich haben wir Baracke 3 erreicht!

Newkirk neben mir lässt einen Seufzer hören, diesmal war es ganz schön knapp gewesen. Ein paar Sekunden lang stehen wir da, an die Bretterwand gelehnt, und wähnen uns in Sicherheit.

Dann erwischt uns der Suchscheinwerfer. Das grelle Licht blendet mich und ich muss die Augen zusammenkneifen. Das kann ja heiter werden!

Aber ich habe kaum Zeit, unsere Verschnaufpause zu bedauern, denn ich werde am Arm gepackt und auf den Boden gerissen. Newkirk! Auf den ist wirklich Verlass! Allerdings hat mir seine Geistesgegenwärtigkeit ein paar schöne blaue Flecke eingebracht.

Trotzdem krieche ich hinter ihm her durch den Staub. Zwar ist meine Kleidung auch sonst nicht sehr sauber, aber ich bin mir sicher, ohne den zusätzlichen Dreck würde es ihr auch gut gehen.

Eh ich mir eins versehe, sind wir auch schon an der Entlausungstation angelangt. Newkirk zieht mich auf die Beine und in den verhassten Bau hinein. Auf den Besuch in der Station hätte ich gern verzichtet, aber immerhin sehen uns hier die Suchscheinwerfer nicht. Also die Soldaten mit den Suchscheinwerfern.

„Und jetzt?", zische ich dem Engländer zu, der schon durch die Station eilt.

„Na, w-weiter!", ist die leise Antwort und er sieht mich ein über die Schulter hinweg ein wenig verständnislos an.

Das war mir auch klar gewesen, und außerdem habe ich mich mal wieder zum Obst gemacht, wie sie hier sagen. Aber das ist jetzt auch egal, ich muss an Newkirk dran bleiben, denn der scheint eine Plan zu haben. Vielleicht hat er auch keinen, sieht aber trotzdem so aus als hätte er einen. Er ist ja auch ein guter Schauspieler.

Aber ich muss mich auf das Geschehen konzentrieren.

Ich fasse es nicht, der will doch tatsächlich in Klinks Wohnung. Denkt wohl, dort wird uns keiner suchen. Ich bin mir da nicht so sicher, aber ehe ich etwas einwenden kann, ist er schon eingetreten. Wenn uns jetzt jemand erwischt, sind wir geliefert. Da kriegt uns selbst Colonel Hogan nicht raus. Zum ersten Mal habe ich richtig Panik und bleibe auch vor der Tür stehen, weil nun das Kläffen der Hunde, die schon die ganze Zeit wie wild bellen, näher kommt. Sie haben sie rausgelassen, jetzt kann es sich nur noch um Sekunden handeln und dann sind wir dran. Wenigstens reicht der Suchscheinwerfer nicht bis hierhin.

Während ich hier so stehe und die Gedanken wie Lichtblitze durch meinen Kopf schießen, hat Newkirk meine Abwesenheit bemerkt und zerrt mich schließlich durch die Tür in Klinks Wohnung.

„V-verflucht, b-bist du n-noch g-g-ganz rich-t-tig?", schimpft er.

„Was fällt dir denn ein, ausgerechnet in Klinks Wohnung zu rennen? Der dicke Burkhalter ist doch hier...", weiter komme ich nicht.

Im Nebenraum höre ich Burkhalter fluchen und Schultz lamentieren. Das hat uns noch gefehlt! Die dicke Weißwurst könnten wir ja noch irgendwie ins Bockshorn jagen, aber bei dem General haben wir keine Chance.

Auch Newkirk scheint ratlos. Wenn mir jetzt etwas Tolles einfallen würde, könnte ich ihm endlich mal beweisen, dass ich nicht so dumm bin, wie er manchmal denkt.

Das einzige, was mir einfällt, ist das Fenster. Mit dem Kopf deute ich dorthin und ich denke, Newkirk hat es verstanden. Zweifelnd hebt er eine Augenbraue und mir fällt wieder ein, dass er ein wenig Höhenangst hat. Aber es hilft nichts und er weiß das, also öffne ich das Fenster. Draußen ist es dunkel und eigentlich ist es gar nicht so hoch. 2 Meter maximal.

Newkirk neben mir schluckt schwer und schwingt sich hinaus. Dabei versucht er, unbeschwert zu wirken und bleibt kurzerhand mit dem einen Fuß am Fensterrahmen hängen, weshalb er keine glückliche Landung hat. Ich höre noch den dumpfen Aufschlag.

Na wunderbar. Wirklich eine klasse Idee, die ich da hatte. Voller Angst springe ich hinterher und lande auch nicht besonders kunstvoll. Mein Fuß knickt weg und ein starker Schmerz durchzieht mein gesamtes linkes Bein. Doch das vergesse ich fast, als ich den britischen Corporal neben mir bewusstlos auf der Erde liegen sehe. Er muss sich den Kopf gestoßen haben!

Und es ist meine Schuld!

Ich versuche, ihn zu wecken: „Hey, Newkirk, wach auf!"

Er regt sich nicht. Wunderbar! Klasse, Andrew!

„Peter, los, aufwachen! Bitte, bitte, wach auf!"

Burkhalter hat das offene Fenster entdeckt, er fragt gerade Schultz, warum es geöffnet wurde. Der hat natürlich keine Ahnung, und es ist nur noch eine Frage von Sekunden, bis wir entdeckt und wegen Sabotageversuch erschossen werden.

Endlich rührt Newkirk sich. Neben seinem rechten Auge beginnt sich bereits ein blauer Fleck zu bilden, der wird ihm noch ganz schön weht tun, aber er schlägt die Augen auf. Wellen der Erleichterung überströmen mich und ich atme auf, bis mir wieder einfällt, dass Burkhalter uns gleich entdecken könnte und wahrscheinlich auch wird.

„Mein Kopf", flüstert Newkirk.

„Wir müssen weiter!", zische ich. Verwundert sieht er mich an, dann versteht er und rappelt sich auf. Da seine kurze Bewusstlosigkeit aber Schwindel nach sich zieht, taumelt er gleich wieder zur Seite und droht umzufallen. Ich stütze ihn und sofort schießt ein starker Schmerz mein Bein hoch, da mein linkes Fußgelenk verstaucht ist und es nun mit zusätzlichem Gewicht belastet wird. Aber es hilft nichts.

Newkirk und ich schleichen uns an ein Patrouille vorbei. Die Maschinenpistolen, die die Männer tragen, jagen mir einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken. Gott sie Dank haben sie uns nicht gesehen. Mein Fuß tut höllisch weh, aber wenigstens scheint es Newkirk besser zu gehen. Er kann auch wieder allein laufen, nur wird er für eine Weile höllische Kopfschmerzen haben.

A propos mein Fuß, ich habe den elektrischen Warnzaun vergessen. Wie soll ich dort jetzt drüber springen? Aber es gibt keinen anderen Weg und wir können auch nicht warten, weil uns sonst die Wachen entdecken könnten. Kurz und gut: ich habe ein Problem.

„Du, Newkirk?", flüstere ich, während wir uns im Schatten einer Baracke ducken, um dem Suchscheinwerfer zu entgehen.

„Was ist los?", wahrscheinlich hat er gemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmt.

„Naja, weißt du... mein Fuß...", ich weiß plötzlich nicht mehr, was ich sagen soll und hätte am liebsten gar nichts gesagt, denn jetzt macht er sich nur Sorgen.

„Ist er gebrochen?", und man kann ihn fast Bitte nicht! denken hören.

„Nein, nur verstaucht, aber der Zaun...".

„Das sch-sch-schaffst du sch-schon. D-du m-m-m-musst es schaffen!", sagt er leise, aber bestimmt.

Ich nicke und weiß genau, dass ich schon bei dem Gedanken daran aschfahl werde. Aber was hilft's? Besser als ein Erschießungskommando!

Als gerade keine Wachen zu sehen sind und der Suchscheinwerfer in eine andere Richtung leuchtet, rennen wir los, das heißt, Newkirk rennt und ich hinke hinterher. Meine Güte, tut das weh.

Newkirk springt über den elektrischen Warnzaun wie ein Reh über einen Bach und ich springe hinterher, beiße die Zähne zusammen, als der Schmerz beim Absprung durch mein Bein zieht. Die Landung tut mehr weh und ich atme zischend ein, wodurch ich mir einen lauten Aufschrei verkneifen kann. Mein Fuß knickt weg und vor Schmerz ist mir mittlerweile ziemlich übel. Den Engeln sei Dank hat Newkirk mich gerade noch erwischt, bevor ich ganz hinfalle.

„Danke", keuche ich und er nickt. Wir hocken uns in den Schatten einer Tonne.

Jetzt heißt es warten, warten auf den Wachwechsel, der aber nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen kann.

„Wie geht's deinem Kopf?", murmele ich Newkirk zu.

„H-hab ihn n-n-nich ge-gefragt", antwortet er, und hört sich dabei so schlecht gelaunt an, dass ich sagen kann, er hat höllische Kopfschmerzen.

Ich grinse, obwohl ich besorgt um ihn bin. Er soll ja nicht auf den Gedanken kommen, ich könnte mich um ihn sorgen. Sonst werde ich mir das für den Rest meines Lebens anhören müssen. Dass das nicht angenehm ist, kann man sich unschwer denken.

„Vielleicht solltest du ihn aber fragen", bemerke ich.

„S-s-sehr w-w-w-witzig", knurrt er. Er hat definitiv sehr, sehr schlechte Laune.

Ich sage nichts mehr, wenn er reden will, wird er es von selbst tun, so weit kenne ich ihn mittlerweile. Aber er scheint nicht reden zu wollen.

Das erste, was er wieder zu mir sagt, ist:

„N-na los, W-w-wachw-wechsel!"

Ich seufze und folge ihm, wie er durch die Dunkelheit huscht, diesmal ohne dass jemand von uns entdeckt wird. Mein Fuß tut verdammt weh, aber ich kann mir im Moment auch nicht helfen.

Als wir endlich wieder im heimischen Tunnel angelangt sind, bin ich ganz schön außer Atem, genau wie Newkirk, der aber versucht, das zu verstecken.

„Oh Mann, Junge", murmelt Newkirk, als wir endlich bei Colonel Hogan, LeBeau und Kinch am Funkgerät angelangt sind.

„Das is echt 'n W-wunder", sage ich, und bin ziemlich froh, in einem Stück wieder hier unten zu sein.

„Alles gut gelaufen?", fragt der Colonel. Der hat gut reden!

„Wir k-k-krochen in Baracke 3, da ha-haben uns d-die Suchscheinw-w-werfer erwischt", erzählt Newkirk.

Ich rede weiter:"Da sind wir unter der Baracke durchgekrochen und durch die Entlausungsstation und kamen gerade in Klinks Wohnung an, als sie die Hunde rausgelassen haben."

Keiner unserer Mitgefangenen, so lange man uns Gefangene nennen kann, verzieht eine Miene.

„Dann k-k-kamen Burkhalter und der a-alte Schultz r-rein", sagt Newkirk.

„Dann sind wir eben aus dem Fenster gesprungen", es soll klingen, als wäre das kein Ding, aber eigentlich war es ganz schön problematisch.

„A-aus 12 M-m-metern Höhe!", übertreibt Newkirk. Ich kommentiere das nicht weiter, schließlich wissen nur die wenigsten von seiner Höhenangst und ich bin froh, dass auch mal jemand anderes außer mir hingefallen ist.

„Und als er", ich deute auf Peter, „wieder zu sich kam, sind wir an den Maschinenpistolen vorbei und über den elektrischen Warnzaun gesprungen."

„Und äh b-beim W-w-wachw-wechsel s-s-sind wir hierher zur-r-rück", vervollständigt Newkirk.

Erst starren uns alle an, dann sagt Hogan:

„Also nur ein Routinespaziergang."

„S-sicher", knurrt Newkirk und ich kann mir vorstellen, dass ihn diese Bemerkung wahnsinnig aufregt, auch wenn der Colonel sie nur sarkastisch gemeint hat.

„Ja, genau", sage ich und lächele gezwungen.

„Nich zu glauben, wo bin ich eigentlich", murmele ich Newkirk noch zu. Und das ist es auch, nicht zu glauben. Da macht man alles, nur um einen der dreisten Pläne des Colonels, die komischerweise fast immer funktionieren, auszuführen, und dann wird das noch nicht mal gewürdigt!

Aber was hilft's? Wenn ich mich aufrege, wird es auch nicht besser. Was tut man nicht alles, um den Krieg zu gewinnen!


End file.
